Smallville: How I Knew It
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry, but its about Clark when he's thirteen and he has a younger sister, who has super powers like him, but even she doesn't know it yet. R&R, and rating might go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK, some things might be inaccurate because I'm from the UK and I don't really know everything about the American schooling system, so I apologize for any mistakes I make, but tell me if I've made any. Please R&R, this is my first Smallville fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters or anything else really, but I'm just playing about with them all. This is about when Clark is a teenager, and he has a younger sister in this story aswell, enjoy.  
  
Clark looked over at his alarm clock. It flashed 6:12. It had been ringing for nearly 15 minutes now but Clark still hadn't bothered to turn it off yet. He turned over in his bed and put a pillow over his head, so he could try and go back to sleep but it nevered worked. A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then entered his bedroom.  
  
"Clark Joseph Kent! Get up now!" his mother, Martha, shouted at him. Clark groaned, but never really listened to her. Since that didn't work, Martha took the covers off his bed then Clark tumbled over onto the floor.  
  
"Get up Clark, it's your first day of Junior High, and you probably don't want to be late," Martha told him. "Hurry down, your breakfast is getting cold." Then she left his room, leaving the door ajar.  
  
So, since he was up now, the thirteen year old teenager super sped around his room and about two minutes later he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red plaid shirt, unbuttoned over the t-shirt.  
  
"Good morning son," Jonathon said when Clark had just reached the bottom of the stair, whilst drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey dad! Morning mom, and morning brat," Clark replied, now standing behind his younger sister Michelle.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Michelle shouted. Martha and Jonathon looked at Clark, and he noticed they were giving him the 'Did you have to do that?' look.  
  
"Michelle just ignore Clark, go get your stuff and your shoes are lying at the door," Martha told her daughter, then pushed her off in the direction of her room.  
  
Jonathon went over to the window, looked out and saw the bright yellow school bus coming over the hill.  
  
"Son, you better get your stuff and hurry, the bus in nearly here," he told Clark, then he went over to the stairs as Michelle was sitting, trying to tie her laces. Jonathon knelt down and helped her tie them, lifted her up, picked up her bag and took her outside to where the bus had just stopped. Michelle stepped onto the bus then Clark ran past his parents then onto the bus. Before the bus left, he waved goodbye to them at the door and went to find a seat.  
  
On the school bus, Clark sat where he usually sat, beside his best friend Pete Ross, and also with Greg Arkin sitting in the seat infront of them. Michelle, on the other hand, sat closer to the back of the bus with Lana Lang, the girl who lived next door to her and her older brother, and Tina Greer aswell.  
  
"Clark man, whats up with you today?" Pete asked him, but Clark was too focused looking towards the back of the bus, staring at Lana, his crush for the past 8 or so years.  
  
"Pete, I think Kent is too busy looking at Miss Lang over there," Greg told him, after he said this, him and Pete looked at Clark. Pete nudged him and Clark turned around, kinda giving the two boys the 'What are you doing' look.  
  
"Dude, can't you take your eyes off Lana for two seconds?" but Clark had already answered that question as he was back looking at the young girl again. A few seconds the later, the bus stopped outside Smallville Elementary and Junior High.  
  
Michelle, Lana and Time went past the three boys and said nothing to them, all they got was a wave from Lana when she walked past. When Clark, Pete and Greg got off the bus, Clark looked over at his little sister, who was still with Lana.  
  
"See you later Michelle," Lana said, as Michelle was running across to the Elementary school. Michelle stop then turned around to face them again.  
  
"Bye Lana! Bye Tina!" she shouted, then started running again as the school bells rang and all the children flooded into either the Elementary school or the Junior High. A few seconds later, both playgrounds were deserted as all the children were in their classes now. 


	2. Chapter 2

In a private boarding school, Lex Luthor sat in one of the smallest classrooms, clutching a pale blue towel. He was quietly singing a lullaby to it. Suddenly, the door slapped open and one of the teachers from the school walked in. "Excuse me Mr.Luthor, you shouldn't be here, please leave the room," the teacher said, pointing towards the open door. "Shhh, you'll wake the baby," Lex told him, whispering. "Mr.Luthor, there's no baby her, now leave the room!" the teacher had raised his voice at Lex now. Lex looked over at the teacher, gently put down the towel, picked up a chair and threw it directly at him. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Lex shouted, and then the teacher ran out of the room, leaving the door ajar.  
  
Meanwhile in Smallville  
  
The last bell rang at school and the elementary and junior high kids flooded out of the school to go onto the buses. Clark was going to the bus with Pete, as Greg had been sent home during the day because he was sick all over the floor of a Home Economics room. "Everyone was laughing at him, but it was totally gross watching him!" Clark told Pete, who looked sick at the thought of watching Greg hurl. "Look man, there's Lana, maybe she wants to hear about Greg," Pete said, then the two boys started laughing. At the same time, Lana was heading towards where Pete and Clark were standing. Since Lana was wearing her green-kryptonite necklace, every step closer she took towards Clark, he felt like he wanted to hurl. "Um Clark, have you seen Michelle? She's usually here before me," Lana asked him, but Clark couldn't say a thing as the meteor rock was literally turning his insides over and over again. Before anyone could say anything else, the Kent's red truck speeded into the school's car park. Pete, Clark and Lana looked over at the truck and out came Martha and Jonathon Kent and they rushed into the elementary school. Clark decided that he should go too so he waved bye to Pete and Lana then ran over to the school. He eventually found his parents and little sister in the nurse's office, where Michelle was sitting on a table-top with Martha on a chair beside her. Jonathon was talking to a teacher and another student who had an ice- pack on their leg and a band-aid on their arm. Meanwhile Michelle was holding an ice-pack on her head and also had a bandage wrapping a cut on her leg. "What happened to you loser?" Clark said, giggling after he had finished saying it. "Shut up Clark! I got into a fight and got hurt aswell, does that sound funny to you?" Michelle shouted at Clark, and then started moaning as the cut on her head started aching. "Woah! Clam down! It was only a joke," Clark snapped back at her, but before Michelle could say anything else to her brother, Jonathon came over. "Honey, do you feel better?" Jonathon asked his daughter. At the same time, Clark looked puzzled as he thought Michelle would have started the fight. "Been better," Michelle replied after looking at the expression on her brother's face. "OK, we all better get home," Jonathon suggested so everyone else agreed, so they head out the school and into the red pick-up truck.  
  
In Metropolis...  
  
"What?! Suspended?" Lionel Luthor said down his cell-phone. "Yes, Lex has been acting very strange and yesterday he threw a chair at a teacher," the person on the other line told him. "OK, send him back him, thanks." Lionel walked over to look out the window of the 35 story building then sighed.  
  
By the way everyone, I would like atleast 5 reviews before I put Chapter 3 up. Thanks 


End file.
